GWF World Heavyweight Championship
The GWF World Heavyweight Championship was a professional wrestling world championship, defended in the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation. It was the most prestigious and highly regarded World Championship in GWF. It was the highest ranked championship on the Friday Night Brawl brand. History The GWF World Championship was originally known as the GWF Undisputed World Championship. However, with the introduction of Saturday Night Dogfight and it's GWF World Championship, the championship lost it's Undisputed status. Mike Miller was the first champion, unifying his World Heavyweight Championship with Harry Jackson’s GWF Championship on Saturday Night Sacrifice. Miller had no title defenses until Triple Threat, where he would face Jtopgun. In a controversial fashion, Bryan Daniels found his way into the main event of Triple Threat. After a little help from new Deadly Alliance members Angleslam and SheltonSplash, Bryan conceived a plan to become the GWF Undisputed Champion. He pinned Mike Miller. Daniels continued his winning streak and eventually had his first title defense against Soldier Dark, who was his mystery opponent. It was on an ominous date, Friday the 13th, but Daniels defeated Soldier Dark. The following week on Friday Night Brawl, Bryan had to defend against Dave Shadow, the GWF owner. Bryan was once again victorious. Bryan's title reign came to end the same way it began, in controversial fashion. At Destiny Fulfilled, Bryan was in a fatal four way-two fall match, with both his and the Intercontinental Championship on the line. Shelton Splash, who Bryan thought an ally, turned on Bryan, and then laid Ken Davidson on the Champion, ending Daniels' unpinned streak. Ken Davidson attained the title in controversy, though Daniels had not been allowed near the title due to his ongoing rivalry against Shelton. Ken Davidson held the title through most of November to January without a title defense, which left much to be wanted from the reign. Ken's first defense came on the January 14th, 2007 edition of Sunday Night Sacrifice. He took on James Murphy in the London Dungeon. It was a hellacious match, with Ken barely winning against James. Ken then defended his title against Bryan Daniels and Dave Shadow, winning both times. Finally, at Valentine's Vengeance, Ken Davidson beat James Murphy to retain his title. Ken was then chosen to face Harry Jackson at Ultimate Decision, and with some controversy, Ken retained. It finally came to an end on the April 8th edition of Sunday Night Sacrifice, as James Murphy made Kevin McAuliffe tap out in a three way dance. James did the impossible and finished Ken Davidson's title reign, albeit not actually pinning or making Ken submit. After winning the three way match, James Murphy went on to Rise and Fall II, the biggest Pay-per-view of the year. The man whom he'd face would be the winner of the Survival Success match at Last Man Standing. Low and behold, the winner was James' real life good friend, and the man he brought in to the GWF, Kevin McAuliffe. The match was billed as Mentor vs Student, which ultimately could have been match of the night at the annual Rise and Fall event, it was Murphy who picked up the victory, after outsmarting his rival. After beating Kevin, James had become one of the most successful GWF wrestlers ever, having a prestigious reign and going down as the first man ever to successfully defend the GWF Championship at the GWF's flagship Rise and Fall event. James would go on to the second ever Elimination Chamber as the Champion. It was this night that the man known as Metal MJT looked like he would win his first GWF Championship, but James Murphy always had a trick up his sleeve. It was this night, that Cataclysm was born. The trio made up of good friends James Murphy and Shelton Splash, had taken the young Chris O'Malley under their wing to hone as a future World Champion. Title history Trivia Mike Miller is the only man to have never won a title defense in his reign.